1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constitution of protecting fuel delivery tube of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 10 (1998)-252588 (=JP10252588) entitled “INTAKE DEVICE FOR AUTOMOBILE ENGINE” by its English abstract discloses a connection between an intake manifold and a throttle body. With high rigidity, the connection is fixed to an engine body by a pair of brackets which extend (or expand) in such a manner as to form a Japanese katakana character “” in a side view (see FIG. 1) toward an engine body. The connection thus fixed to the engine body can securely prevent the throttle body from moving in a vehicular collision, thereby preventing the throttle body from damaging (or causing an interference with) a fuel delivery tube.